Taking Care
by MindBolt
Summary: Chris saves a girl from demons. Pretty standard day? Only she's more important to him than he knows. Now he needs to take care, of her and his secret. I can't write summaries.. I know... First FanFic ever though
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Amy who's all mine. **

Set up – This is an additional episode set right after 'Little Monsters' in the 6th season. So Chris and Leo don't completely hate each other, but they're not exactly keen either.

So this is the first fanfic I ever wrote in my life. So no flaming please. I'm not saying its any good... I was young when I wrote it, that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

* * *

><p>A young man clad in a dark green hoodie and ragged jeans, with hands thrust deep into the pockets, was wandering aimlessly down a street in San Francisco. The sun was beginning to sink on the horizon. It had been a long day for him, and a busy one at that. He felt completely empty, exhausted and worn down. His days work, the sleepless night, the new bruises fanning out over his back had amounted to almost nothing. No new information, no leads, nothing. He kept going simply because to do otherwise was unthinkable. He had the whole world to save. He wasn't even sure the world was worth saving anymore. But every time he came close to giving in he remembered all the people who were counting on him. The young man passed the entrance to the alley and froze as he took in the scene before him.<p>

A small girl with striking blue eyes framed by a mass of raven black hair, loosely tied back in a ponytail, cowered in the corner of the alley. Half her face was coated in blood from the nasty wound above her eye. She was surrounded by a group of twelve men, all wearing black and glaring with a murderous look in their eyes, holding fireballs in their hands, waiting for the signal to finish the job.

It took less than a second to make his decision, he orbed to the girl just as the signal was received. Moments after the fireballs left the demons' hands he arrived next to the girl, grabbed her shoulders and orbed them both to safety. They arrived at the Halliwell Manor seconds later. The girl stumbled and almost fell before she was caught by the man and hauled to a nearby sofa. Her eyes were wide and betrayed her fear, but her voice was steady and suspicious.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Chris. You?" he replied quickly as a small box of crystals appeared in his hands and he began to set them all around the room. The girl lapsed into silence and stared around her in confusion. Chris ignored the lack of an answer; there would be plenty of time for that later, first he had to ensure that she was safe. Save the innocent. The most important thing to him, the reason he was here.

Soon the whole house was surrounded in crystals, no demon could get in or out. Quickly Chris orbed back to the living room. The girl was still sitting as if frozen on the sofa. She was dangerously pale. Chris went to the kitchen and fetched a first aid kit and a glass of water.

The next ten minutes were entirely taken up by Chris cleaning up the small girl who had begun to shake vigourously. Chris, who was not entirely sure what he was doing with the various bandages and medicines, found himself wishing, once again, that he had it in his power to heal. When he had finished carefully sticking a plaster with smiling teddy bears on to the girl's forehead, he moved back to sit on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Are you ok?" The girl nodded slowly and cautiously.

"What's your name?" Chris asked again.

"Amy." She replied quietly. Chris fell silent as he observed the girl seated before him. She didn't seem too hurt, just shocked. He noticed that her top, a tight fitting black vest, was badly ripped and he quickly averted his eyes.

"Do you want to go change into something… else?" She blushed, immediately understanding what he meant. "You'll probably fit into Phoebe's clothes. I'll take you to her room."

Amy raised her eyebrows "Pheobe?"

"Oh, right… this is the Halliwell Manor. You know, home of the Charmed Ones."

"And you live here, with the Charmed Ones? Three girls?"

"No, I'm their whitelighter, and I don't live here." He laughed, and then stopped as the sound surprised him, he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed. Well, not that kind of laugh, the laugh he wore now-a-days was mocking and cynical, this one was just… simple and carefree. Amy smiled gently and then stood on shaky legs.

"Lead the way then, Chris." He led her up the old staircase with the banisters that had been replaced countless times due to countless demon attacks. Amy ran her fingers along the banister and paused occasionally to stare at the smiling photos of the Charmed Ones and loved ones throughout the generations.

In Phoebe's bedroom Amy swiftly picked out a strappy top from the wardrobe. Then she wandered over to the large vanity table, she picked up the various brushes and sticks of makeup, turning them over in her hands before replacing them on the table, being careful to leave them exactly as she had found them. Then, seeing the teddy bear plaster she grimaced and peeled it carefully from her brow. No matter how bad the injury there was no way she going to sport smiley teddy bears on her forehead, the situation was bad enough as it was. She scowled as her head pounded within her skull. The cut wasn't too deep, she'd had worse.

"Amy?" It was Chris, calling from downstairs. Hastily Amy retraced her steps to the living room. When she entered Chris saw her and smiled warmly before beginning to talk, "Right, I've called the sisters and they'll be back in a few hours. They're…" Chris looked away as if awkward and paused before revealing the sister's location. "out at a friends. So, you need to tell me why those demons were attacking you…" Amy frowned.

"You disapprove?"

"Of you getting attacked? Well… yeah…"

"No, of the sisters going to see some friends," Amy corrected him with a roll of her eyes and a dry tone of voice.

"No, it's just… They should know their Wiccan duties come first. They can't just put things on hold until they get back. And now I have to stay behind and babysit because they're too busy. I didn't come here to do this!" He finished in a flourish and then gazed apologetically at Amy who was leaning against the door frame. He had already forgotten about the demons attacking, something about Amy set him at his ease for the first time in months.

"Well, now that makes me think that a few things need to be cleared up. One, I do not need babysitting, I can look after myself. Two, what else do you need to do so desperately? I thought whitelighters helped witches, not pursued their own… agenda."

"Well, maybe I'm not your average whitelighter." Chris snapped. Amy held up her hands in surrender.

"Fine, fine. Look, I'm really sorry that I'm taking time from your oh-so-special schedule, but as long as we're both confined to this house… what are my chance of finding ice-cream in the fridge?"

Chris and Amy spent the next hour watching TV and eating ice-cream, and then followed that up with a game of cards in which Amy won by quite some margin. After which, they both sprawled on the sofa in a companionship that can only arise when two people both suffer from severe stomach aches due to the amount of Ben and Jerry's consumed within an hour.

"So," Amy began. "Tell me about yourself."

Chris scowled and looked away; suddenly aware of the time he had wasted. "It's complicated."

"Oh please, you're just saying that because you're still sore that I beat you at cards."

"I am not!" Chris replied indignantly. "And you cheated so you didn't really win."

"I did not cheat! Come on, it can't be that complicated. I'm a smart cookie, I can keep up." Chris shook his head stubbornly and refused to make eye contact. "Chris. Look at me. Tell you what. If you tell me, I'll tell you a secret. Chris, you're acting like a three year old." Chris looked around sheepishly at Amy's earnest face. He knew he was being childish, and he was so sick of having to hide everything from the world. Amy was just one teenager, what harm could it do to tell her some of it?

"Ok, I'll try. Well, I suppose the first ground breaking statement is that I'm from the future." He paused, trying to gage Amy's reaction.

"Well, that's not that hard to believe once you've accepted the premise of magic." Amy smiled. "Continue?"

"The future I come from is, well, difficult. I have to stop that from happening. See, there's this dictator and he rules over everything, good and evil, anyone who opposes him is… stopped." Chris shuddered at the memories. "I came back to try and save the world."

Amy frowned to herself. "But by saving the world for good, surely you're also maintaining the evil as well. Both will exist if you succeed." Chris shrugged dismissively.

"That's how the world is meant to be."

"Ok, so you're here to save the world for both good and evil. Great. But how is being a whitelighter to the Charmed one going to help. Unless… the threat is from them? Or they are the only ones who can stop it?"

Chris sunk back into the cushions of the sofa defeated, she had already figured out what the sisters had been missing for weeks, despite them being told so much more. "Both."

"So how do you fit into it? I mean, why you?" Chris bit his lip, he shouldn't have even said this much. Something about Amy encouraged confidence and a sense of security and he found it was harder to convince himself he couldn't tell her everything with every passing moment. Silence invaded the room, leaving the situation awkward between the new found friends.

"You're Wyatt?" Amy guessed in the dark, she had no idea if she would get anything from this guess, but her life had taught her it was better to risk things and talk yourself out of it later. She also chanced that everyone in the magical community knew about Wyatt.

"What? No. I'm not Wyatt." Chris stood abruptly, his bitterness returning in waves. "I'm Chris. I'm not the golden boy, the favourite; the one who's always right and can do no wrong no matter how many people he leaves dead and betrayed in his wake." Chris bit his tongue, and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Amy stared from the depths of the sofa, her wide blue eyes frightened once again. Slowly Chris sunk on to the sofa, he focused on his clasped hands before him. It was too late to take things back now. Why not go further?

"Sorry. No. I'm not even born yet here. No one knows who I am here. The sisters… I'm just a face in the crowd for them. They have no idea."

Amy thought for a moment,

"So Wyatt's the threat?" Chris only nodded, well aware of how many rules he was breaking talking about this to someone he barely knew. "And I would presume from that speech that you are his brother or relation of some kind." Again Chris only nodded his reply. It wasn't a large jump to come to that conclusion after that speech, only siblings held that amount of rivalry and resentment. Amy fell silent for a minute and then quietly asked, "Who's your mum then?"

"Piper."

"And your dad?"

After a moment Chris replied, his voice was rough and hoarse with emotion, "Leo. He's an Elder now; he is in my time too, just barely though. He's the last one left. Wyatt saw to that, and Leo helped to kill off his own kind because of some twisted perversion of good and evil. He did it because Wyatt told him to, that's all. Best dad in the world." Bitterness seeped again into his voice. "Not to me, he's not really… I don't know… he's just…" He trailed off.

"To you he never really was a dad?" Amy guessed. "Don't worry, my dad was no great shakes either. Some people should just never have kids. That's life." Despite her attempt at a sympathy the pair fell into silence. Amy watched the hands of the clock to top of the book self tick by slowly. Finally, Chris looked up and smiled weakly.

"Your turn. What was that secret?" Amy smiled and began to answer when the door of the Manor banged open and three sets of high heels could be heard on the wooden flooring.

"I think it was nice that we got out and visited Darryl and Sheila. We really haven't seen enough of them lately." Piper's voice could be heard saying.

"Yer, it was fun, but did they have to show us ALL their holiday photos. There must have been hundreds!" Paige complained.

Chris stood hastily and turned to Amy. "Tell me later. Remember, don't tell them anything." He headed into the main hall and Amy followed reluctantly.

* * *

><p>So any thoughts so far? I know its a tad out of character in places. - Chris wouldn't open up this easily but I had to start somewhere. Forgive me? Thanks for reading this far anyway. x<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine except Amy.. again**

_Italics indicate memory_

Footnotes - Cruor is Latin for blood (look I did research... I know, I was shocked too!)

* * *

><p>"Hey, Chris. What was the emergency then?" Piper then noticed Amy hiding half behind Chris. "Who's that?" Before Chris could answer a black clad demon shimmered in just outside the doorway and charged at the house, only to be flung back by the crystal force field. Amy flinched away from the attacker and shimmered briefly on the spot. Chris stared in bewilderment.<p>

Paige yelled, "Demon! Blast her Piper!"

Before Piper could finish flicking her hands at the young demon, Amy cried, "Chris, help!" and shimmered quickly away form the scene. The vase of flowers on the small table in the hall shattered as Piper missed Amy and caught the area behind where she had been standing.

"Chris." Piper growled warningly.

"What the hell Chris? Now you're bringing demons into the house as well?" Paige yelled.

For the first time Phoebe chipped in, "You'd better explain yourself right now Chris"

Chris held his hands up and backed away from the furious sisters. "I didn't know… I…" Chris could think of anything to say. Inside his head his mind was racing in panic. How could he have been so stupid? Why had he not sensed that Amy was a demon? Why hadn't she told him? From the kitchen Amy's weary and nervous voice filtered through.

"Can I come back or is she gonna try and kill me again? Umm… and Chris… Surprise…" Chris suppressed a small laugh escaping from his lips as he realised that that was the secret that Amy had been wanting to tell him before, a bit late for that. He called out his response.

"Come back, I promise she won't kill you." He glanced meaningfully at Piper, who was still holding her hands up as a weapon.

"I wouldn't count on it." Piper muttered under her breath, but she still lowered her arms. Amy peered round the door frame into the hall and then cautiously shimmered to just behind Chris.

"Don't push it." Chris murmured to her. Phoebe stepped forwards, frowning at Amy.

"How old are you? Like 17?" She asked.

"I'm 14." Amy replied bluntly.

Now Paige stepped forwards. "You're a teenage demon?" She asked incredulously. "Is that even possible?"

Amy scoffed "What? You thought we were born as adults?" she laughed.

Paige scowled "More like hatched" Amy glared furiously at Paige and accompanied it with the beginnings of a soft growl.

Phoebe quickly interrupted their glares and suggested that they all moved to the living room and figure out what was going on. Chris nudged Amy gently when he realised that she was staring intently between Piper and Chris in an attempt to spot the family resemblance. Amy smiled apologetically at Chris and then led the way into the living room.

Piper immediately spotted the empty ice-cream tubs littering the coffee table. She raised an eyebrow at the embarrassed Chris and set about cleaning up. Luckily nothing had been spilt on the sofa because then someone really would have been blown up.

Paige seated herself in the comfy armchair nearest the kitchen and Phoebe perched on the armrest of it. Chris stood behind them with folded arms in the corner of the room. Amy sat silently on the very middle of the sofa. Piper returned just after everyone had settled down and, after sighing when she saw Paige and Phoebe had stolen the best chair, sat on the opposite side of the coffee table from them.

Everyone looked at Amy and she reluctantly began to explain the situation.

"I am, or rather was, a part of the Cruor Clan. My dad was in charge of the clan, not that I ever saw any of the benefits of his position. Like every other teenager in the clan my powers were drained and given to my father." She saw the confused expression on everyone's faces, except, of course, Chris' who was keeping his expression stonily blank. Amy answered the unasked question "Teens have less control of their powers than adults do and due to the predictable rebellious streak that every teenager has they are more difficult to control."

"What'll happen now then?" Phoebe enquired.

"I expect that now my darling daddy isn't around to keep me weak my powers will come back again after some time. Don't worry about that though. I have control of my powers. If I was anyone else I would already be allowed my strength I'm just… sort of… more difficult than most." She shrugged.

"So, how did you and Chris meet?" Paige asked hesitantly, hoping that it was nothing romantically inclined.

"I made a few remarks about my father to the wrong people. He ordered me to be killed. But… Chris came in at the last second and saved me." She smiled to Chris in the corner. Suddenly Phoebe leaped up from the armrest and flung her arms around Chris's neck.

"That was SO brave Chris. You are, like, so the coolest person ever!" Everyone stared in complete astonishment at Phoebe's outburst. Chris frowned and disentangled Phoebe's from him.

"I didn't know she was a demon. If I had I would have…" Chris started to explain but was interrupted by Amy.

"You would have what Chris? You would have left me to die? You know what. Forget it, I'll look after myself. You should have just left me, saved yourself the trouble. You're such an ass I can't believe I trusted you. Was anything you said even true?" Chris stared in horror at the sudden switch in Amy. It was like she was a different person. His shocked thoughts came to an abrupt stop as Phoebe's fist slammed into his chin and Amy shimmered away. Piper immediately jumped to her feet and pulled Phoebe away. Phoebe covered her mouth in surprise and then began apologising in earnest.

"Chris. Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me…" She trailed off and her brow furrowed with thought.

"Pheebs? What's wrong? What is it?" Paige asked urgently, worried by her sister's behaviour.

"I don't know… It wasn't me. It was Amy, I think. I was channelling her feelings with my empathy powers." Phoebe told none of them in particular. She hadn't known she could do that from a stranger, especially not a demon.

"Even before? When you almost strangled Chris through hugging? But she's a demon; demons can't feel that, can she?" Piper looked confused.

Phoebe stayed silent, and then suddenly looked up and thwaked Chris on the arm.

"Phoebe!" Chris protested.

"You're an idiot!" Phoebe exclaimed. "You hurt her feelings." Everyone exchanged glances to see if anyone else saw what Phoebe was trying to tell them. "Don't you guys get it? She loves him!"

"What?" Chris's voice shot up several octaves and both Piper and Paige looked on with open mouths.

"Ew. Not like that!" Phoebe cried. "You're all sick. She loves you like a friend… no, it's not like that, I don't know, it was more like a love of a brother."

Silence met her words and awkward glances were exchanged whilst Chris stared miserably at his shoes. He couldn't trust anyone. Once again he had misplaced his interests, become distracted from his task. He knew that, above all else, he had to keep the sisters trust, he had to save Wyatt.

"I guess that you're the first person to look out for her in a while. That's gotta mean something to a kid." Phoebe suggested.

Suddenly Piper returned to her seat and grimaced.

"I don't care how she feels. She can't stay here. Not around Wyatt. Chris, you bought her here so you can deal with it. I don't care. Vanquish her, return her to the underworld, strip her powers, whatever, I don't care. Just... get her out." Phoebe began to protest, but Chris looked up sharply.

"Fine. I'll deal with it. We can't trust her, she's just another demon." Chris's words seemed more for his reassurance than the sister's. Phoebe scowled around and stormed out of the living room slamming every door in her way. Paige smiled weakly,

"I know it has to be done. But we're gonna hear about this later…"

Piper shrugged dejectedly, "There's nothing else we can do…"

"_There's nothing else we can do…" Chris knelt in the ruined field. Once this field had been alive with life, Chris had played here as a child. Before. Even then Wyatt's games were twisted, violent. Games of torture that would later become real. Games of battle that eventually came true. Chris shut his eyes, feeling only the warm arms wrapped around him and the weight on his knees that was slowly seeping sticky red blood that he knew would never wash off. No matter what._

"_Chris? Let's just go home. We can fix this. We have to." Even to his ringing ears the words sounded false and hollow. "Chris, don't do this. He'll come back. He'll find us. Chris? Please." Chris opened his eyes. Phoebe lay strewn across his knees like a broken doll. This was the final testament to Wyatt's insanity, as if the other murders hadn't been enough. _

"_Chris?" He turned his head towards the pleading and came face to face with a mass of wild raven black hair, half tied back in a ponytail, and striking blue eyes staring through a mist of tears. _

"_He killed her. His own Aunt. He killed her. I… I don't understand. Amy, why'd he do it? How could he do it?" Chris stumbled and stuttered through this half formed speech and dissolved in crystal tears that soaked Amy's shoulder. He was 16, only two years after his mother's death. Phoebe and Coop had looked out for him when no one else had the time. They themselves had lost their children to Wyatt a year ago, Chris had almost been a substitute for them. He had sometimes felt bitter about that, not now though, never now. Paige had disappeared into magic school after Henry had died, she couldn't let go, so she devoted herself to magic, out of reach to all who might call for her. _

_He was too young for any of this. Amy was still too young for this and she was a good 15 years older than him, though she looked only just older than Chris. Cruor Demons age differently, fast at first and then they seem to freeze in their 20's._

_Gently Amy prised Phoebe from Chris's arms, and laid her on the battle ground. She was not the only casualty by any means. Amy levered Chris to his feet. He had wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to hold himself together. _

"_Come on Chris. We need to go. We can call Leo, he can…"_

"_As if he'd come." Chris interrupted savagely. His tears had stopped and instead his temper was flaring. "He's too wrapped up in his own twisted reality to care. I don't need him though. I can stop Wyatt on my own. I'll kill him." The words felt too harsh on his lips, too rough and unpractised. Even as he struggled to break free of Amy's arms, she spun him to face her._

"_Oh really, Chris? Look, we don't need another casualty here. You know you can't match him. It would be suicide." Chris averted his eyes, refusing to meet her gaze._

"_Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Chris mumbled. Amy's voice reflected only part of the desperation and fury that she was holding together._

"_Chris. What the hell is wrong with you? I know this is terrible, horrible, awful. But how would you dying help? Think about everything that would be lost along with you. How would the Resistance continue the fight against Wyatt without you? We would loose all faith, all hope. What about me? Could you do that to me? And Bianca?" He flinched at the name. "She's waiting for you back at base. How could you even consider doing that to __**her**__?" Amy had known Chris and Bianca were in love before they even did, the way that big sisters, even pretend ones, always seem to know these things._

_Chris suddenly embraced Amy in a bear hug and buried his face in her shoulder, stooping slightly because he was already taller than her. _

"_Take me home." He whispered into her dark jacket. She smiled thankfully and began to shimmer home. _

"_There's nothing else we can do now. But soon. I promise, soon."_

"Chris? Are you even listening to me?" Piper sounded irritated by Chris's inattention. His head snapped up, his thoughts were reeling in his mind. Piper sighed, "Do you need any help vanquishing her?"

Panic exploded in Chris's head. He couldn't kill her. Every instinct screamed at him to lie.

"Look, I said I'd deal with her and I will." His voice was trembling slightly and Piper's brow furrowed in concern. "It's my fault anyway, just forget about her."

Paige stepped forwards hesitantly. "Chris, are you ok?" Chris turned away from her and could only manage a weak, "Fine," before orbing out in a mass of blue and white lights.

The sister's exchanged glances at their whitelighters continuously mysterious and evasive behaviour. It seemed like they didn't know the first thing about him. Whilst he had encouraged the vanquish of a baby half demon only weeks earlier, he seemed to quaver from killing a teenage full demon.

"What do you think we should do?" Paige finally asked. Piper bit her lip in response.

Abruptly, Phoebe re-entered the room, wearing a bemused and slightly confused expression. "Was that girl wearing my top?"

* * *

><p>Enjoy? Maybe? :P<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine, except Amy and Chris's spell (i apologise in advance for that I can't do rhymes for my life)

Also thanks crlncyln your review kinda made my day :)

Warning: little bit of swearing and violence in this chapter... sorry if you don't like ...

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Chris to find Amy, after all she couldn't leave the house because of the crystals set out. She had concealed herself in amongst the vacuum and the cleaning products in a small closet on the second floor.<p>

Chris slowly eased himself in beside her and seated himself next to her on the floor. She stubbornly turned her head away from him, like she had done so many times in Chris's future. Chris knew from experience that, unless given a good reason, she could stay like that for hours.

"Amy?" No response, he had expected that. Plan B was called for. After all, if telling her about the future had already screwed everything up what harm could a few more facts cause? "You know, Amy," He started conversationally, "I know you, in my future." Chris was rewarded with only a slight movement of Amy's head, still he continued on valiantly. "We're… like brother and sister. Inseparable. I came to you every time I had a problem. Even with the things I couldn't talk to Bianca about."

Amy didn't once look at Chris but questioned in a stiff voice, "Who's Bianca?"

"She's…" Chris missed her too much, he couldn't talk about her. "She's just this girl." Amy seemed to simply accept this; she could read from his tone all she needed to know. "But, you were always there for me. I'm sorry." Chris paused; he had never been good at apologies. "I screwed up back there. I... I would never kill you, not even when I didn't know who you would be. Never. You saved me, or… will save me… hundreds of times. I'm… sorry." He finished feebly.

"Really?"

"I can show you, you know. I made a spell in my future so we could see each others memories. We used it to prove that we could trust each other and so we couldn't lie and also, I suppose, for entertainment when I was grounded… Interested?" Amy faced Chris fully now and nodded her consent with curious eyes intently watching him. Chris smiled. "Ok then, give me your hands." They pressed their palms together, twisting slightly because of the restricted space in the closet. "Right. Ready? I think I'll be in control of what you see most of the time, sorry if there's any slip up, you were always better at the control than me, even if you couldn't cast the spell in the first place!" Chris cleared his throat and began to recite the spell.

"Open doors within my mind,

So you may see and you may find,

The memories to show the truth,

The feelings deep to show the proof."

Immediately memories flooded through both Chris and Amy. Chris fought to control the flow and to only reveal what was necessary to earn Amy's trust again. Chris chose his first memory carefully, nothing too scary or grand… just to show what she meant to him.

_It was Chris's 7__th__ birthday. Despite that, the whole day had been somewhat of a disappointment and Chris dragged his feet into his room at 9:00 after being sent to bed. Or rather, he had sentenced himself in an effort to escape his family downstairs. He shut the door softly behind him and bit his lower lip to try to stop himself from crying. Big boys don't cry, that's what Wy always said. Then Amy's familiar figure stepped out of the shadows. Chris's face lit up with a huge grin as he flung himself at Amy. She swung him round high before setting the giggling boy down on his bed. _

"_So, how is the birthday boy?" She questioned, without waiting for a reply she continued, knowing that Chris wouldn't want to answer. "I bet your parents threw a massive party for you. You have to tell me all about your presents!"_

_Chris shook his head insistently, "I didn't want a party. And my parents didn't arrange it, mum did. Dad didn't even come." Amy pulled the boy closer and gave him a comforting hug._

"_Well, you know he's very busy. I'm sure he'll come in the next few days to see you." Chris could tell from her tone that she was just trying to make him feel better so again he shook his head._

"_I don't care." He lied stubbornly. "I didn't want him there anyway. But I wish you could've come to the party it would've been loads better."_

"_You know I couldn't Chris. Even if I wanted to. You know the others can't know about me. Not yet anyway." Chris frowned, he knew, but that didn't mean he liked it._

"_I know, it's like some of Wyatt's friends, I'm not meant to know about them either." Amy forced a smile. Oh how little Chris knew about the nature of Wyatt's friends._

"_Chris, do you want your present now?" Chris squirmed with excitement as he held out his hand imperiously before him. Amy smiled and placed a little box in the centre of his hand. The small boy ripped the bow open immediately and threw it to the floor. In his hand he now held a long leather cord with a tiny gem pendant that glittered gently in the artificial light of the room. Chris stared at for a moment, his eyes transfixed by the gem._

"_So I will always be able to find you no matter what." Amy explained, Chris slowly turned his wide eyed gaze to meet Amy's._

"_It's the best present I've had all day." And once again Chris flung his arms around Amy. Both of them knew the importance of this gift._

Chris smiled at the memory. That gift had saved his life twice before Wyatt had worked it out and taken it. Another memory sprung to mind, although it would be helpful, Chris didn't particularly wish to share it.

_Chris was 14, three months after he had lost his mother, and he was completely lost. He had never been here before and his orbing powers were acting up. He felt slightly odd. It was cold, but he knew because he could see his steaming breath not because he could feel it, and he was upset, but he couldn't remember why._

"_Chris?" Amy's voice filtered down the street, concern brimming in her tone. "Chris? Are you here?"_

"_Hello Amy…" Chris's voice slurred a little. "Wha' you doin' here?" Within seconds Amy was by his side._

"_You're drunk." She stated in a disgusted manner. _

"_I am not drunk." He protested wondering at the same time why he was floating._

"_Chris, this isn't right. This won't make anything better. God, let me get you home." Home, Chris winced as the memories flew back to him in a rush leaving his head spinning even more than it already was._

"_I'm not going home." Chris yelled. "I don't have a home. Dad's never around. Wyatt has all his demon buddies over torturing god knows what. And mum… mum's… mum's dead. Oh god, she's gone. Amy what do I do? Where can I find her?" Chris's questions slowly deteriorated into a stream of tears and nonsense. _

_Amy sighed, "I'll take you home."_

"_No!" Chris yanked his hand away from Amy's shoulder, not entirely sure when he had put it there. "You won't take me. I won't let you. So go away… just leave me to die." And with that Chris sunk to the pavement and sobbed into his hands. He was beginning to think he was a bit drunk. He had never even drunk before. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure he remembered drinking tonight either._

"_Chris," Amy said firmly. "Get a grip. Focus. This is no way to deal with…"_

_Chris interrupted her. "For fuck's sake Amy, my mum died. I think I have a right to get slightly pissed." He stared at her and she realised he was right. She lowered herself down on to the pavement beside him. _

"_Ok then, Chris. We'll stay."_

He had run away from home a few months after that, but Amy had stayed with him until dawn on the pavement. Chris could feel Amy slowly coming round to believing him. One more memory should be enough… that was when he lost his control on the memories. They flashed by before the two so quickly that they all blended into one ugly mess.

_Chris sobbing into Amy's shoulder after Piper's death. Cradling Henry Jr, Paige's son, in his arms wishing yet again he could heal. Phoebe's death. Coop's death just after. Phoebe's little girl dying a year before. Paige leaving. Piper dying. Leo yelling. Wyatt twisted, sick, laughing as he killed his own cousin. Wyatt asking him to join him. Amy crying. Holding Bianca just because it was the only thing he could think to do. Running away from home. Offering a teddy to Amy. Laughing at jokes. Screaming under torture. Being healed last minute time and time again until he wished they would just let him die. Kissing Bianca. Proposing to Bianca. Leaving Bianca. The city ruined. Fires burning. Car alarms in the distance._

Gradually the flow decreased. Chris was left gasping for breath from the force to them. Beside him he was vaguely aware of Amy doing the same. The spell was working too well, both of them felt the emotional impact of each memory in relation to Chris, the result was horrific. He fought for control, but his mind refused to obey and indulged in one last torturous memory that he had hidden for years.

"_Dad, how could you support him in this? Don't you get it? Prudence is dead because of him." Chris appealed to his father against his black clad brother. "Something's gone wrong somewhere because this… all this is not for a greater good. If you could see down from your self promoted position of Elder then you would have realised that… You didn't come to heal her, when we needed you, like you always promised you would. You left her to die. You left me. Why? Because it wasn't your precious Wyatt calling? Because Wyatt wasn't the one needing you? Well, no, he didn't need you. He could finish off Prudence on his own. He's…" Leo's fist interrupted his frustrated pleading as it impacted firmly with his jaw. Although Chris stayed standing, his head whipped around with the force of the blow. He would have noticed Leo's anger before if his own emotions hadn't been so all-consuming._

"_Don't you dare Chris." Leo panted, rage leaving him breathless. Chris slowly fingered his already swelling jaw. _

"_It's been like this since you left to complete your life's goal, all these accusations against me dad, anyone would think he didn't love me any more. Anyone would think he wanted me dead." Wyatt voice crooned seductively by Leo's ear. _

"_Maybe I do." Chris growled in response, earning him another swift punch to his head. This time he fell. Unable to stop himself his legs buckled beneath him, this wasn't like other times; there was something more now from Leo. _

"_He tried to stop me yesterday. I was vanquishing a demon, and he tried to stop me," Wyatt paused and then continued in a silky smooth voice. "I think dad, I think that it was a demon who murdered mum…" That was enough for Leo. Piper had been his world and all that was now falling apart. The least he could hope for was revenge on those responsible, and now it appeared that his youngest son was interfering with that. It appeared that his youngest son sided with the demons that had murdered his wife._

_Leo's roar of fury drowned out Chris's protests and his blue electric lightning, the mark of an Elder, flew from his hands towards the boy. Chris was flung against the attic wall and pinned there by the merciless blue blots. Every cell of his body screamed in agony and his whole body bucked and thrashed in an attempt to escape. _

_Then, abruptly, everything stopped. He screwed his eyes shut to block out his smirking brother, enraged father, and even the smiling photo of his mother on the wall. He knew Leo was trying to kill him; he would already have been dead if it wasn't for his whitelighter genes. He felt numb with that knowledge. He couldn't feel the sparks that were still dancing across his body. He felt paralysed and disconnected from the event._

_Leo finally ended his Elder attack and Chris cracked open his eye just in time to see Leo turning to Wyatt with an unspoken request. Wyatt rolled his eyes and Excalibur materialised in his hand. Calmly he passed it to his father. Immediately Leo raced forwards and plunged the sword into Chris's shoulder and twisted mercilessly. _

_Whatever, numbness Chris had been feeling was instantly lost as the cool metal tore into his shoulder. He didn't even have the strength to scream. Just a short ragged breath that dragged against his throat and tears springing to his eyes betrayed his pain. Right then, death seemed like the easy way out. _

_Leo yanked the blade from his shoulder and started forwards for another stab. Across the room and looking bored by the whole process Wyatt flicked his fingers and sent Leo flying across the room into an unconscious heap. Chris had crumpled to the floor, dipping in and out of consciousness but always with one eye on his brother. Wyatt slowly retrieved his sword, wiped it clean on Leo's shirt, and waited for a moment_

_As if on cue Amy appeared with Bianca and two other male demons. Almost the instant of their arrival both male demons exploded into flames. Their yells echoed around the room as the two women stood facing Wyatt. They were shaking._

"_Get him out of here then," Wyatt granted them whilst appearing to focus solely on the blade he fingered casually. "But make sure he stays away from Leo, I think he'll be pretty pissed when he hears demons came to rescue Chris. Make sure to tell him that I just saved his life." His concerned-big-brother tone seemed twisted and sadistic to Chris. It was a ploy, of course; an attempt to ensure that eventually Chris would join Wyatt's ranks. This was after Chris had left home so it was no great loss to him as the familiar room vanished as he was shimmered away. Life there was already unbearable._

_After that event Leo tried to kill Chris, his youngest son, twice more before Wyatt dispatched Leo himself, to him his father was just a tool. But that was the last time Chris ever referred to Leo as his dad._

"I… I could feel everything. What you felt…" Amy gasped, Chris nodded without looking at her. His eyes were slightly misted by unshed tears.

Slowly, Amy twisted to face him and forced a smile, "Doesn't time travel ever make your head hurt?" Chris shifted uncomfortably in the confined space in an attempt to stop the bright yellow bucket that was now digging into his back. He was extremely grateful that Amy had, apparently, chosen to ignore the last few memories, she seemed to understand that she had never been meant to see them.

"Everyday," He replied honestly, all the while choking back tears and panic.

"You know that was possibly the worst spell I've ever heard right?" Amy attempted to lighten the atmosphere.

"Hey! It worked." Chris cried indignantly, and shoved Amy playfully, attempting to ignore everything he had just seen, but their jokes were half hearted. "And I was only seven when I wrote that, and you try finding words the rhyme with truth"

At that moment the closet door was flung open by an enraged Piper.

"What the hell are you two doing in my cleaning supplies!" Chris grabbed Amy's arm and orbed them to the relative safety of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I think I kinda liked this one... how 'bout you?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** again still no ownership... sadly

If anyone's still reading at this point I'm SO happy...

* * *

><p>Paige looked up from her magazine as a twinkle of orbs indicated someone's arrival in the kitchen.<p>

"Well, it's about time… oh, Chris?" Paige looked startled. "I was expecting…" Again she was interrupted by another flurry of blue orbs. "Leo." Paige finished her sentence and smiled at the confused looking Elder before her. Amy automatically tensed and tears sprung to her unwilling eyes. Phoebe frowned deeply, wondering why she wanted Leo dead all of a sudden, before noticing Chris… and then Amy.

Leo greeted Paige and Phoebe warmly, who was leaning against the kitchen counter. Then nodded briefly towards Chris and then spotting Amy beside him.

"Who's this?" He asked Phoebe, ignoring Chris's presence, and before Chris could reply Phoebe stepped forwards.

"This is Amy. Chris saved her from some demons. She's actually what I called you about." Phoebe took a deep breath in an attempt to push off the waves of hatred and fear she could feel from Amy. She was mystified as to why Amy was feeling so strongly towards Leo but she pushed on regardless. "She turns out to be a demon, part of the Cruor Clan, so we're not entirely sure what to do."

Immediately Leo's jaw clenched. "Where's the difficulty then? Vanquish her."

"For Gods sake Leo, she's just a kid." Paige protested but not before Leo had marked how Chris had stepped before Amy as if in defence. Leo looked towards Chris, slightly mystified by his move, but still expecting his support, especially after Chris's encouragement in the Manticore incident. They could almost bare each other now.

"Surely this is more dangerous than the Manticore baby. Paige, you have to understand that. I mean she could be the evil to turn Wyatt, right Chris?"

"She's not. No one is vanquishing her, Leo." Chris answered without hesitation. Everyone in the room froze and turned to stare at Chris.

"No one is vanquishing her? Chris? What is this?" Leo studied both Chris and Amy intently as if there would be some visible connection between the two.

"Chris if there's something you know I suggest you share it with us now." Paige interrupted Leo's search.

"It's nothing. She's not a threat. I… I can't say anything else."

"Cut the crap, Chris!" Leo almost yelled. "I pretty tired of this future line being used as an excuse to keep us in the dark. You're a whitelighter, start acting like one. How can you be a whitelighter if no one can trust you, if no one even knows who you are?"

"Leo, back off. You know I can't say too much without changing the future." Chris objected. Behind him Amy tensed, Chris's memory fresh in her mind, and firmly gripped Chris's arm, ready to shimmer away if needed. Phoebe stepped quickly in between the two fast angering men.

"Whoa! Slow down there. Can the two of you just try to get along for a few minutes? Chris, Leo is part of my family and you need to relax. Leo, Chris is a brilliant whitelighter and you have to give him some credit. And, Amy? Would you please relax you're giving me a headache." Leo narrowed his eyes, choosing to ignore Phoebe's last comment.

"A good whitelighter doesn't bring demons into the house."

"I'm just doing what needs to be done."

"Clearly, you have no idea what need to be done then! You can't invite demons in and lie on a whim, and you can't kill like you did those Valkyries. You have to help your charges, not undermine them. If this is your best effort at being a whitelighter then maybe you're not cut out for this."

"You're so full of it. I'm so sick of never being good enough for you. The sister's are fine with how I'm doing so butt out!" Chris yelled across the small space between him and Leo.

"I'm not going to butt out when it's my family you're putting at risk!" Leo played the all too familiar family card. If only he knew, thought Chris.

"THERE IS NO RISK!" Chris yelled. Leo started towards him just before Amy yelled herself.

"Would everyone just SHUT UP!" Amy took a deep breath and then continued. "Get a grip, both of you. Yelling at each other isn't going to get any where. Leo," She now directly addressed the somewhat stunned Elder. "I have no intention of going anywhere near Wyatt. I haven't even seen him, so I have very little chance of turning him evil, do I? Leave Chris alone or I swear to god I'll kill you. And, Chris," She spun around to find Chris turning away in an attempt to hide his over whelming feelings of rage. She took his hand and he slowly turned back, she continued in a softer voice. "I appreciate it, but I'm really not worth an argument… not at the moment anyway." She corrected herself as she remembered the constant help she had provided Chris with in his future. "I'm sure that murdering me is not our only option, and I think both myself and Chris would strongly oppose my murder. So, suggestions are welcome."

"I don't care what you and Chris oppose. You're a threat." Leo, suddenly regaining his command of words, loomed over Amy threateningly. The atmosphere was tense, even though Amy had dispelled the imminent threat of violence breaking out.

Phoebe interrupted the confrontation, recovering suddenly from the shock. "Guys, please! Leave it. Look Leo, we won't vanquish her just now. Wyatt is out with Piper at P3, he's fine. Just ask the Elders what their opinion is, okay?" Leo nodded grudgingly and orbed out. Phoebe sighed and turned to the now sheepish Amy and Chris.

Amy grinned disarmingly, "You know you're my favourite, right?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes despairingly, whilst Chris chuckled softly. Despite everything, Phoebe couldn't help liking the young demon and her somewhat quirky attitude. Phoebe sighed and without looking at Paige muttered,

"Do it." Paige swiftly turned on her heel and headed up to the attic, she had a potion

In the living room Chris, Amy and Phoebe were each cradling a drink of some description. Phoebe had stubbornly refused to allow Amy anything alcoholic so she had settled for some juice drink which she was now drinking straight from the bottle. Chris on the other hand sipped nonchalantly at his glass of water after refusing Phoebe's offer of alcohol. She claimed he needed to relax, but Chris knew from experience that alcohol in his system would not make him feel any better and would only serve to make him more neurotic. This was knowledge that Amy now shared too.

They talked about things that mattered little to any of them; the small details of life that only come up when people are avoiding other topics. Even with no impending threat Phoebe noted the closeness that Amy and Chris kept between them. As if each one was ready, at a moments notice, to throw themselves in front of a fireball to save the other. Phoebe could feel Amy's devotion to Chris and could see Chris's devotion to Amy nearly as easily, she didn't understand how this relationship had come about.

Amy herself was confused as to where this loyalty had sprung from. She presumed that it stemmed from the sharing of Chris's memories and emotions. She had seen him at his weakest moments, and seen the reasons for them. She knew his vulnerabilities; the multitude of them was unnerving considering he was her chance at survival. She felt a responsibility to protect Chris even though he didn't immediately appear to need it. After how reliant he was on her future self, she felt compelled not to disappoint in this new role. Whilst she was shocked by what he had been through she had accepted it, and now committed herself to preventing it or anything similar ever happening again.

For Chris, on the other hand, his affection seemed completely natural and justified. Amy was still the same person who had spent many of her years looking out for him in his timeline, even if she was a bit younger; this was his opportunity to pay her back, even if he had never been able to in his time. His attachment was added to by the knowledge that, if anything happened to Amy now, he would probably blink out of existence because of all the times she saved his life before he had come to the past.

Phoebe didn't question their relationship because she could already see the effects of it on Chris. She wanted Chris to open up, tell the truth, clearly Amy already knew something of Chris's secret. That was obvious through their mutual hatred of Leo and sudden devotion. Phoebe had decided, quite single mindedly, that she would use this connection to learn as much as she could.

Already Chris's smiles and laughs seemed to reach his eyes a little more, adding rare sparks to his green eyes. His stance was increasingly relaxed and open. He had taken on a quality of childish excitement at just existing, of just being at that precise moment in that precise place. He seemed younger and more carefree than Phoebe had ever seen him. As they discussed small nothings these changes were just perceptible and filled Phoebe with an intense curiosity as she realised that she knew virtually nothing about Chris.

Even Chris could feel himself being taken off guard, his muscles relaxing for the first time in months. Old aches were reawakened to pain, but now it was a good pain, a healing pain. He found himself recalling all the good moments with his family in the future. The memories that had been stained and vandalised by Wyatt acquired a new sheen to them in Amy's presence, like she was jolting him into his childhood once more.

_Chris was only five and Wyatt was out at a play-date. Piper was carefully preparing some cookies whilst Chris squirmed in Leo's lap. One of the rare moments of pure pleasure in his memories, before the yelling, the death and before the tears._

"_I'm gonna eat SO many cookies, daddy. And I'll eat them SO fast that you'll fink I'm a piranha!" Chris snapped energetically at Leo's hands._

"_Hey," laughed his father. "What about me? Do I get a cookie?" Chris paused to contemplate this question._

"_... Ummmmmmm... NO!" Chris collapsed into fits of giggles as Leo bent to blew raspberries on his tummy. Piper laughed along too as she pulled a tray of chocolate-chip cookies from the oven._

"_When's Wyatt coming home?" Leo asked suddenly, missing his eldest again. Chris frowned and wriggled out of his father's lap on to the floor to toddle over to Piper. _

"_Later, Jack's parents will call us." Piper scooped Chris up in her arms._

"_Cookie?" He asked hopefully._

"_They're too hot, wait a bit." _

"_NOW!" Chris demanded in his baby voice. Leo chuckled as he came to stand next to Piper, arm around her waist. _

"_You little animal!" he joked._

"_I'm not an aminal... aniwal... amipal." Chris pondered the word whilst sucking his fingers and staring up at his parents, side by side, the way things were supposed to be. _

_Wyatt had come home later and Piper had been the only one to look after him then, Leo would only play with Wyatt. But for a time, things were perfect._

Amy nudged his side gently. Chris startled, it had been so vivid.

"Wake up, Chris. How do you get anything done when you're always daydreaming?" She joked. Chris smiled. His Amy always said that, they were definitely the same person at heart.

"Okay, I have the potion you wanted, although I don't really get why you couldn't do it." Paige raised her eyebrow archly as she observed the inactivity in the room.

"Sorry Paige, I needed to sort some things out." Phoebe stepped forwards to take the small vial. "Do we need Piper?"

"Nope, we're good to go." Paige replied in a slightly over enthusiastic manner.

"What potion?" Chris asked feeling slightly irritated at once again being left out of the loop.

"To bind Amy's powers, I've already talked to Darryl and he's said he can take her in for us." Paige said bluntly and with little consideration to how Amy would take to this news.

"What!" Chris exclaimed instinctively moving in front of Amy as if he could somehow deflect their magic.

"You mean into care? No. You can't do that! ... What about Leo? He said he would find other options." Amy suddenly felt like the whole world, excluding Chris obviously, had turned on her in an instant. Everyone knew how desperate she was because of her plea for Leo, she had made it obvious how she felt about him earlier.

Phoebe took a tentative step forwards feeling the hurt and confusion emanating from the girl who was little more than a child. "Honey, it'll be fine, you'll be looked after. It's the only safe way for you to leave the house without the demons detecting you. And we're not even sure the Elders will be willing to offer any alternatives."

Chris's eyes hardened, the new found childish qualities he had uncovered on meeting Amy vanished as quickly as they had come. His fists curled into fists at his side. Both Paige and Phoebe registered the change immediately. In confusion both of them stepped back, unsure of what had just taken place. They had accepted the previous changes in Chris almost without noticing but now, it was impossible not to notice. This was the Chris they had first met. The Chris that wouldn't become close to anyone, wouldn't trust anyone and was impossible to read.

Just then Leo reappeared in a blaze of orbs. He barely looked around the room before announcing. "The Elder's think you should vanquish her."

"What a surprise, it was hardly worth asking you know. Well, too bad you're not vanquishing her." Paige tried to interrupt but Chris continued as soon as he saw her open her mouth. "You're not stripping her powers either. We have to work out something else."

"Chris, we have to do something." Phoebe stated. "We can't just keep her here surrounded by crystals forever."

Amy struggled to suppress her mounting panic. Her breaths were short and ragged, her head was spinning, her heart was racing, her face was pale and her throat was closed. Try as she might, she could not stop the beginnings of tears racing down her cheeks. Chris saw them in an instant and whirled around to face her squarely. He stooped slightly so he could look her in the eye.

"Don't worry, Amy. We'll find a way. I promise. I'm not going to let you down. No one is going to hurt you." Then, despite the other adults staring on in bemusement at this completely different side of Chris, he enveloped Amy in a bear hug. She buried her face in his shoulder, drying her tears on his shirt. Chris felt like this was the most natural thing in the world, despite the strangeness of the reversal of roles between himself and Amy. He was now the adult, the older brother, intent on comforting Amy, instead of Amy comforting him like the older sister as she always did in the future.

"This is ridiculous." Leo, realising that how the Elders felt would probably have no effect on the sister's decision, turned away from Chris and Amy. "I'm going to protect Wyatt, even if no one else will." He then orbed away to find Piper so he could take Wyatt up to the Elders until this mess was sorted out.

Amy, deep within the safe confines of Chris's arms, felt her resolve to be strong dissolve into a mess of overwhelming emotions. She was just a low level demon; she had spent her life obeying, and being controlled by the clan. Now, suddenly she found herself without these restrictions. No sooner than this had occurred she was being hunted by her own people, being threatened with death by all powerful beings, caught in the closest friendship she had ever had based entirely on events that had not yet happened and the very same people protecting her from all this wanted to steal her powers. She was completely exhausted, emotionally and physically. She lost all track of time and eventually cried herself into a fitful sleep.

Ever so gently Chris carried the slumbering teen into the living room and sat with Amy resting her head on his lap. Astounded, both Phoebe and Paige followed him. Absent mindedly Chris smoothed Amy's sleek black hair, he smiled slightly as sleep eased Amy of her frown and replaced it with an untroubled innocent expression.

"Chris? Do you have kids?" Paige eventually asked. It had never occurred to her before, but then, Chris had never even remotely appeared as a fatherly figure like he did now. Chris slowly lifted his gaze to meet Paige's.

"No," he laughed to himself. "This is new to me. Amy was always the one doing this for me, I never realised that there was a certain satisfaction to be gained from it." Suddenly his focus cleared and he bit his lip whilst looking once more at the dozing form on his lap. He shouldn't have said that.

Both Phoebe and Paige were shocked at the realisation that a demon had ever looked after Chris the way he was now watching over Amy. Once again they wondered who Chris was and whose side he was really on. But for now, they let it go, for fear of waking Amy, who suddenly looked so much younger.

Hours past, until all the adults in the room were lightly dozing and drifting off into dreams. Suddenly the front door slammed shut behind a livid Piper. Chris leapt the his feet at the sound, which made it particularly fortunate that Amy shimmered instinctively to the corner of the room, standing and ready to fight. In a similar vein, Paige orbed briefly on the spot and Phoebe flinched wildly in her chair. Then they saw Piper.

"Oh thank god." Phoebe breathed deeply.

"Are you trying to scare us to death?" Paige regained her wits and complained bitterly to Piper.

"Beginning to think that's not a bad plan," Piper fumed at the room. "What are you doing? Leo said you refused to get rid of her." She glared pointedly towards Amy.

Paige stepped forwards, "I just think we can't act too fast, we gave the Manticore a chance, why not her? She's done nothing even remotely demonic."

"Other than shimmering that is. I must say I don't know too many humans that can do that…"

"She's good. She can't help how she was born." Chris intervened curtly. Piper merely glared her reply.

"Chris, she is evil, she was bought up by demons for 14 years, how is that going to make a good person?"

"Being bought up by demons doesn't mean I like them in any way or have any desire to be one." Amy objected, not yet fully awake, but still gallantly attempting to follow the conversation.

"Chris, think this through. In some ways, and I'm not proud of it, I agree with Piper. I mean logically, she can't stay here, she can't leave if she won't let us strip her powers and that only leaves vanquishing. Chris, I don't want to, but if there is no other way…" Phoebe trailed off as Chris stared in disbelief; he had believed that feeling Amy's emotions would be enough to sway Phoebe to his side. Paige looked discontent but nodded to show that she too agreed that something had to be done.

Chris thought for a moment before grabbing Amy's arm and orbing them both up to the attic.

* * *

><p>Baby Chris is cute :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: not mine not mine not mine... even the spell was from the show... the second half of the spell is mine though

* * *

><p>"Hey," she protested. "That is so disorientating, just let me shimmer, okay?" she covered her fear with well practiced complaints of a lesser nature.<p>

Chris ruffled through the pages of the Book of Shadows as fast as he could. He found what he was looking for just as the three girls walked briskly into the attic. He spun the book to face them.

"Cast this spell. It'll enhance Phoebe's power temporarily. She needs to feel this." Chris pleaded using every puppy dog expression he knew, they had always worked when he asked Phoebe for cookies, and he hoped it still would.

Piper shook her head, "Prue tried this spell. It made three of her. It's too dangerous, we can't risk it."

Chris rolled his eyes. "It was phrased badly. Here," he handed over a notebook. "I tweaked it."

"You _tweaked_ it?" Paige questioned in disbelief.

"I'm not even sure that's allowed…" Piper added.

Phoebe snatched the notebook and frowned, "Yer, this looks better. I'll try it… but it won't change anything Chris."

"Phoebe don't you dare!" Piper warned. Phoebe raised an eyebrow,

"Seriously Piper, that didn't work when we were kids, why would it work now? What harm can this do? And Chris, if I don't change my mind…"

"I won't interfere." Chris said through clenched teeth, this would have to be enough. He couldn't do much else without getting himself kicked out and then the whole future would be as screwed up as it is now. He could feel Amy cowering behind him, slowly he drew every shred of his consciousness and focused solely on Amy. Her brow furrowed as she tried to understand what was happening. Phoebe, he knew, was only agreeing to satisfy her own curiosity about the feelings of those in the household, she couldn't feel what her sisters or Chris were feeling and sometimes, she really wished she could.

Phoebe carefully and clearly read the spell aloud, unsure as to what would happen.

"Take my power Blessed be,

Multiple its strength by three

But confine it just within one space

Within me, its rightful place"

Nothing happened.

Seconds ticked by and everyone in the room stared in anticipation at Phoebe. Suddenly Phoebe doubled over and collapsed gasping in the floor. Both Paige and Piper started forwards only to stop again uncertainly. Chris had once again focused on Amy, and Amy was… slightly out of her depth and had half given in even trying to work out was going on.

For Phoebe, for only a minute or so, though it seemed like longer, her powers became stronger. Her power of empathy was the most obviously enhanced. The shields protecting Paige's, Piper's, and Chris's dropped away before her new found strength, and she could sense more than their immediate feelings.

Piper was, on the surface, suppressing her irritation at Phoebe for even trying the spell and was also nursing her dislike of both Chris and Amy. But deeper, beyond that superficial layer of emotion, Piper was sorely missing Prue, and Leo and couldn't stand him being away so often, only coming back to visit Wyatt. She was sick of being put in last place by him because that was how it seemed to her. Leo had repeatedly put the Elders or Wyatt before herself, but she couldn't allow herself to be jealous of her own son so she was twisting all her hatred towards the Elders and Chris, who she believed was responsible for everything. All this was so deep and kept in the dark that Phoebe doubted that Piper knew of these feelings herself.

Paige, who tended to reveal her every emotion immediately, was less conflicted. There was little she was unaware of feeling, or that Phoebe didn't already know from one of Paige's outbursts. Paige was worrying about her temp job, she hadn't gone in a while and if she declined one more job because of a 'family emergency' she was going to get fired. She too was nursing a hatred for Chris, but mainly for replacing Leo and making Piper unhappy. She was unsure about Amy though, whilst she supported second chances, she didn't trust Amy, especially since she seemed to share Chris's secrets. And, of course, a small part of Paige, that never went away, was missing her parents and wishing they were around more.

Amy held few surprises because Phoebe could feel her emotions normally. She was, most notably, confused, worried, stressed, nervous and protective of Chris. She hated Leo with a passion; Paige was also not in her good books; Phoebe, Phoebe was glad to see, was liked by Amy; Chris, obviously, was loved; and Piper, Phoebe was stunned by the range of emotions Amy had about her, she didn't like her but yet was ready to die to save her, she didn't care what Piper thought at the same time as wanting to get to know her and earn her approval. Phoebe dug a bit more and realised that she hated everything even vaguely demonic, especially her clan, but this hatred barely matched how she felt about Leo. It was illogical, implausible. Phoebe paused for a moment, and then, realising that the spell may only work for a limited time, transferred her attention to Chris where she knew she could seek out the roots of Amy's contradicting feelings.

Chris was still an effort to read into, even with her enhanced power. It was like, Phoebe speculated, he had experience in blocking his emotions from a power similar to hers.

Chris's immediate feelings were clear, like he was channelling them towards Phoebe. His devotion to Amy was stronger than any Phoebe had every felt before. It felt like he was owing every breathe to her and was willing to take his last for her. Abruptly his surface emotions changed into frustration, confusion and intense concentration. Phoebe looked up sharply at this change and forced her eyes open. She saw the reason immediately Chris had picked up an old Spanish book that Paige had bought when she had decided she would learn a language for a short time. Phoebe frowned, Chris knew exactly what he was doing, she could tell by the slightly smug feeling enveloping all his other emotions like a spider web.

Frustrated Phoebe pushed against Chris's barriers harder, Chris frowned as he felt her intrusion. This was a trick he had learnt when he was only six as protection against getting into trouble for the small crimes that had, at the time, seemed so bad, like pinching cookies when they were out on a cooling rack. If Phoebe was around, Piper would find because Phoebe was never good at hiding her laughs at Chris's guilt ridden emotions that would have better fitted a big-time jewel thief. But Chris had discovered that if he focused hard enough on something difficult Phoebe would be helpless. Chris suddenly realised that he was not fully focused on translating the Spanish book before him with his very limited vocabulary, so he shifted his attention back to the book as fast as he could.

Phoebe felt a sudden sting of affection for herself from Chris, followed by a sense of loss and regret. Then they were gone again in Chris's concentration and Phoebe was left wondering if she had imagined the emotions completely. Phoebe felt a wave of anger at being constantly being kept in the dark by Chris. Even with her powers three times stronger he still refused to give anything away.

Phoebe's anger intensified when she remembered that all his secrets Chris had given immediately to Amy, who was just a child, and just a demon at that. Her anger lent its strength to her powers as well and she unleashed them in a surge against Chris's barriers.

Chris's knees buckled under the sudden sting of Phoebe's powers. It was like a garden wall trying to hold back a tsunami, his defences collapsed under the wave leaving Chris feeling exposed and vulnerable.

Phoebe felt what Chris was feeling for one crystallised moment before her anger receded and Chris flung up his walls once more. But in that one moment she learnt more about Chris's past than she had learnt in all the time she had known him. Most overwhelmingly, pain shone from Chris like a beacon. His pain was directed at so many different things it was hard to trace them to actual events any more. Pain over betrayal, lies, abandonment, death, loss, violence; even physical pain was accounted for; both past pains, faded from his body over time but still remembered, and present pains, a large bruise on his back, some small scrapes across his legs and arms, and a dull ache in his shoulder, it was an old wound that had never healed right and hurt in more ways than just physical.

Chris was also feeling love for every person in the room, as well as some people that were not present. He would lay down his life for all of them even if he wouldn't admit it. Even for Leo, who he hated intensely, he felt a small germ of love that he couldn't shift. But hand in hand with this love came a nervousness and a tension that stemmed from losing so much, and so much that he cared about. He was terrified of loosing more. Phoebe could sense that Chris was already close to breaking point, he couldn't stand to loose anyone else, he couldn't even deal with the thought of it. He had endured so much loss for so long, that he constantly expected for everything to be snatched away from him. One more loss and Chris felt like he would fall. It wouldn't be a fall he would get up from again.

That was all she got from Chris. Seconds later the spell wore off and her powers returned to normal. Yet they felt below normal, compared to the sharp precision of the spell induced powers, her normal powers felt dull and clumsy. Once again she could sense nothing of her sisters or Chris.

She raised her eyes slowly, feeling slightly dizzy. She found herself surrounded by her anxious sisters demanding answers. Just beyond them was Chris, also kneeling on the floor, breathless, with only Amy beside him gazing with wide frightened eyes between Chris and herself.

Chris met her eyes briefly then looked away quickly. He could guess what she had felt, he could only hope that she hadn't felt too much.

"Have you… changed your mind?" His voice was stiff and halting.

"Chris, I would never… I couldn't… No one will be hurt I promise. You won't loose anyone." Phoebe stumbled to find words that would help, that would ease his suffering.

Chris nodded, never once meeting her eyes, he clambered to his feet and left the room. Amy followed meekly, and then stopped. She wasn't sure that she could help, she didn't even know the problem, so she let Chris go, which was the best thing to do as far as she could see.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Paige helped Phoebe to her feet. Phoebe looked at her two sisters beseechingly,

"I just can't. I won't add to his suffering. If you had felt that you would understand. We can't let anything happen to Amy." Phoebe struggled to explain. With Paige's help she made it to the settee and they both sat down heavily. Piper began absentmindedly flicking through the pages of the Book of Shadows. Amy seemed to blend into the shadows in the corner.

"What did you feel then?" Paige enquired. Phoebe shook her head,

"I can't tell you, I can't explain. Let me try and work out what it was for myself first." Paige was discontented with the answer but knew from experience that she wasn't going to get anything else at that moment.

Suddenly Piper stopped rifling and leaned forwards over the book.

"Maybe we're looking at this wrong," Piper began slowly, still thinking.

"How do you mean?" Phoebe prompted.

"Maybe… Amy isn't the problem…" Piper's eyes sought out Amy, hiding in the shadows. "How big did you say your clan was?"

"About 20." Piper looked at her two sisters and raised her eyebrows.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: sadly.. still not mine

Thank you to **lizardmomma** and **crlncyln..** Honestly I love getting feed back and getting to know what you think.

Right, this is a bit of a short one... sorry about that...

* * *

><p>The second Chris was out of the room and certain that Amy wasn't following, he orbed himself away. Out of the city and into an empty space, yet not too far from the Manor that he would be too long getting back in an emergency. He appeared on a cliff over looking the sea. Night was already beginning to descend leaving a trail of fading light as the sun sunk into the depths of the water, sending out beams of red and orange fire to explore the horizon. He needed space to think and get a handle on everything. Phoebe had felt more than he had wanted her to, he could only hope that it was worth it. He was protecting Amy, taking care of her.<p>

Chris stood for a moment. The salt spray on his face making it impossible to tell if he was crying. Then he placed himself carefully on a boulder and watched the wave's pound against the steep cliff wall below him. He ignored, for the time being, his sense of overwhelming despair and the cold creeping round him like a blanket.

* * *

><p>Chris returned well after midnight, he orbed into the living room and found all three of the Charmed Ones waiting for him. For a moment no one spoke, though Phoebe stood quickly on his arrival, the memory of his feelings still fresh in his mind. Chris noticed Amy's absence and immediately began panicking as to her whereabouts. They had promised though so he calmed himself sufficiently to ask,<p>

"Where is she?"

"She's in the guest bedroom. Getting some much needed sleep, last I checked." Piper finally spoke up, at Chris's still worried expression she confirmed. "She's safe." Chris gave a relieved sigh.

"Chris we have to talk…" Paige began only to be interrupted by Chris orbing out straight away. "Chris, wa…" She threw up her hands. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I think he needs some space." Phoebe offered.

"You are not making this any easier, why can't you just tell us what you felt?" Paige was beginning to loose her temper. Piper stayed silent in her chair, unwilling to get involved for once.

"I don't even understand what I felt, Paige. I'm not keeping you out of the loop because I want to, but this is between Chris and me. I was never even meant to feel that, what if that changes the future." Piper nearly laughed out loud.

"That has to be the most commonly used excuse in this house. Phoebe, why don't you talk to him?" suggested Piper.

Phoebe shrugged unwillingly, "I don't know where he is."

"My guess would be the guest bedroom."

"Fine…"

"At-a-girl!" Piper teased as Phoebe left the room grudgingly.

Phoebe trailed to the guest room as slowly as she could, hoping with all her heart that Chris would already be gone when she got there and they could delay this discussion for a short time longer. She was out of her depth and the last thing she wanted was to push Chris away by prying.

Sure enough Phoebe found Chris in the guest room checking on Amy. He sat next to her on the bed watching her intently for any signs of discomfort or agitation and gently smoothing her hair off her face. Phoebe called to him softly and reluctantly he turned to face her.

"Chris, we need to talk, about before. I..." Phoebe tailed off, at once at a loss of words. Chris sighed and then, sensing that this wouldn't be able to be a quiet conversation, took Phoebe by the elbow and led her from the room. Then he turned to her and folded his arms protectively across his chest.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"What? What do I want to talk about? Isn't it obvious? How could I want to talk about anything else after..." She fell silent again. Chris stared intently, but not at Phoebe, almost through her, as if she were nothing but glass.

"Chris, you can't just keep this inside. What I felt, I can't... Can you explain any of it?"

"No."

"No?"

"Not without future consequences."

"But... you're in pain," Chris flinched. "Chris, just talk to me. You're trying to change the future anyway so what difference will it make? What's really the problem?" Chris continued to stare through her and refused to say a word. "Chris, what's so terrible about your world? What did you lose to make you like this?"

"I lost everything. Everything I cared about and now I'm trying to protect one tiny part of my life that wasn't destroyed so that when I go back to the future I'm not already dead." He had raised his voice, and said more than he intended. He was just fed up of all these rules and regulations on what he could and couldn't say.

"Amy?" Phoebe questioned. "She was what was holding you together? A demon?"

"It's complicated."

"If that's the only answer you can give then I have to question what side you're really on." Phoebe pressed on even as her heart ached for his suffering to end.

"I'm on the good side, as always. I'm a whitelighter, isn't that proof enough?" Phoebe began to fight back when a small muffled scream interrupted them. Chris flew back into the guest room and bent over Amy.

Amy's breaths were short and gasped. Her head flicked from side to side and her arms struggled wildly with the blanket.

"Amy? Amy! Wake up, honey. You're okay. I'm here. Amy? Honey?" Chris desperately tried to wake her from her nightmare. His heart was pounding, in all the time he had known Amy, she had never once had a nightmare. It had always been Amy waking him from bad dreams, calling him 'honey' and then holding him when he woke shaking and sobbing. Now, it was Chris's turn to do the same. But she wouldn't wake. Phoebe stood frozen at the doorway, roles of Amy's terror washing over her, paralysing her. Piper and Paige appeared behind her alerted by Amy's scream, and were now watching in horror as Chris attempted to wake to girl.

Amy continued to toss and struggle, even against Chris's arms as he shook her in a futile attempt to wake her. "I... I... help, I don't... no... please." She gasped breathlessly, tears streaming from her sealed eyes. And then everything stopped. Amy fell still in Chris's arms. Only her quivering breaths reassured everyone she was alive.

"Amy? Please Amy? Wake up. Come on, just wake up." Chris pleaded with her silent pale body. Piper covered her mouth as it fell open in shock her eyes were wide and scared. Paige frowned her concern and Phoebe tightened her grip on the doorframe until her fingers ached. No child, demon or not, should be this scared, this helpless.

Amy jolted awake suddenly struggling for breath, whimpering and trembling simply because she did not have the strength to cry out. She flinched away from Chris's hands at first, then saw it was Chris and burrowed into his chest, hiding her face. He rocked her gently, whispering gentle reassurances in her ear. Safe in his arms she sobbed in earnest, struggling to form sentences.

"I'm so... so scared. It was so dark. And he was there... he had the sword and I couldn't stop him. I tried but I couldn't and then he... he... it hurt, Chris, it hurt more than anything else. I tried... I couldn't be better... God it hurt." One of her arms was tightly wrapped around her abdomen as if in an attempt to hold herself together, as if to stop the bleeding from the wound.

"It's okay, it was just a dream. You're safe." Chris muttered, but he was unable to add any reassurance to his voice. He continued to rock Amy although his face had frozen as he stared at the wall behind her. He knew what she had been dreaming about. It was his memory. He had shared it and this was what it had come to, a small child sobbing in terror of his memory - just like he had. Eventually, Amy's tremors subsided and she slowly released her grip on Chris.

"Sorry... I..." Amy began, Chris shook his head at her.

"No, it's me who's sorry Amy. So sorry." Amy bowed her head in response, unable to think of any appropriate response.

"I... I should get up." Amy stammered, still shaken. Chris nodded and then, looking at her sweat soaked clothes suggested that he get some clean ones for her. He rose to his feet and walked from the room as Amy pulled her knees into her chest and took deep breaths with her eyes screwed shut. Trying to forget.

As Chris walked by Phoebe, he paused and turned to her, "Now do you understand? Now do you see why I can't tell you everything? That's my life, that's what I'm trying to change for everyone."

Phoebe blinked, trying to comprehend this information, "You? You did this?" She pieced together.

"Yes. I never meant to hurt her though." Chris almost ran from the room then, anxious to escape Piper's and Paige's confusion, Phoebe's shocked expression and Amy's rattling breaths from behind her knees.

Chris immediately fetched some spare clothes from Phoebe's cupboards again, and orbed them into the spare room. He, himself, then orbed out of the house again to his room at P3.

He sat with his back against the wall on the floor, ignoring the potential comfort of his bed, with his head between his knees, steadying himself, trying to convince himself that this situation was salvageable and that the damage he had caused wasn't permanent.

* * *

><p>Awww.. poor Chris! He seems to hurt people where ever he goes even when his intentions are right... kinda unfortunate.<p>

So... any good? See that little button below that says review? If you press it and write stuff magical things happen. Okay, so maybe not magical things... but I'll be happy :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Running out of ways to say this... not mine.. no ownership of anything from Charmed.

The penultimate chapter! Sorry for the slight delay.. I read this bit through and I realised it made no sense. Don't you love it when that happens.

Again thanks to the reviewers.. to be honest I might have just given in if no one had reviewed...

So I dedicate this chapter to crlncyln and lizardmomma :) Updating for you two now... :)

Anywho... enjoy

* * *

><p>Back in the house, Amy was worrying about Chris already; when the clothes had arrived without him she knew something was wrong. Now she paced up and down the living room. Piper, Paige and Phoebe now watched Amy' tireless walking in circles with resigned expressions. As far as they could see, vanquishing the young demon was the easiest solution, but none of them were truly capable of the deed anymore. Piper was missing Wyatt, but understood that he was safest out of the picture, the sooner Amy was gone the sooner she could be with her son.<p>

Paige pulled out her phone and spoke briefly into it before slamming it shut and shoving it back into her pocket. Seconds passed.

"Would you quit that please? You're driving my insane." Paige snapped as Amy turned and strode past her for the sixteenth time within the last minute. Amy glared at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I bothering you?" sarcasm laced her voice. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you guys chased Chris off, because now I'm stuck here, aren't I?"

"We didn't do anything!" Phoebe protested, after all she had been going out of her way to protect Chris lately.

"You didn't do anything? Do you think I'm deaf or just plain stupid! I heard what you said to him."

"About that nightmare? But he did... he did that to you! How is that okay? How is that right in any sense of the word?" Piper kicked in now.

"You're talking about things you don't understand." Amy closed her eyes and attempted to calm herself. "Don't you guys get it? He didn't _do_ anything to me. He shared something of himself that's all. That is what he copes with on daily basis. That is how he feels..." She trailed off, before collecting her thoughts once more. "You made his past his fault, he feels responsible for things he never had any control over. That's normally him waking screaming in terror and crying for help... But none of you would know that would you?"

"It's not like we haven't tried to get to know him..." Phoebe argued back.

"Doesn't it embarrass you that in the... what? One day? That I've been here, I already know more about him than all of you combined. You're right, you tried really hard, you questioned, you judged, you just kept him out of the house and left him out of your lives as much as possible."

"And that in itself was difficult." Piper mumbled under her breath. Amy looked entirely disgusted.

"You know what, forget it. I think I get why he would never want to talk to any of you in the first place anyway." Phoebe stormed from the room, furious with Amy's doubts on her character, Amy barely knew her, and she had no right. Phoebe's feelings were echoed by the other two but they chose to stick to icy glares as Amy resumed her pacing.

Chris orbed in, breaking the tense silence, after a matter of minutes, but it felt like longer. Amy hugged him animatedly before slapping him over the head,

"Where did you go then? I was worried out of my mind here!" Chris grimaced. That was so like the Amy he had known his whole life.

Paige interrupted the reunion, work had called several times in the last hour and her temp job was getting impatient at all these family emergencies she had. She didn't feel bad about interrupting though, she wasn't getting any fonder of Chris.

"Can we hurry this up? Some of us have jobs to get to." The pair frowned, but broke apart and apologised stiffly.

Phoebe trailed into the room holding her head, without looking round the room she said,

"Chris is here. I can feel her relief. Can we get on with this please, my head is killing me and Elise is on my back about not being in work at the moment." Paige smiled as Phoebe echoed her statement exactly.

"We have a plan?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Yes, and you would know that if you stopped orbing out on us." Piper complained, but held up her hand when Chris began to apologise. "Don't bother."

"So we figured we could just kill off all of Amy's clan. Simple, huh?" Paige explained quickly.

"Sounds good," Chris grinned, glad that something was finally getting done. "Any details yet?"

"Not so much, but it should be completely fine if we make enough potions to start with and with five of us throwing them we should be fine." Piper smiled reassuringly.

"Five? No way. Four of us only. Amy is staying out of this." Chris contradicted.

"What!" Amy gasped. "Are you actually kidding me? Are you completely insane? No way am I gonna just sit upstairs on my own! This is my fight in the first place, you can't reasonably exclude me from it." Chris shook his head

"I agree with Chris. We need to keep Amy safe." Phoebe chipped in.

"Thank you." Chris grinned at her, before remembering why she felt that way; he dropped his gaze and folded his arms safely across his chest.

"Fine," Piper conceded reluctantly. "That should be okay, but we still need some of her blood to make the vanquishing potion." Everyone nodded but Amy.

"No" She decided.

"What?"

"No, I will not give you any of my blood unless you let me help!"

"You really don't have a leg to stand on, you know. As, for some unknown reason, we are doing this for you, you kinda need to go along with our plan unless you want us to just throw you out of here." Paige scowled.

"Paige!" exclaimed Phoebe. "Amy, honey. Think of you giving your blood your way of helping us out. You don't have any powers either that'll help, so all you could do would be hide behind something and throw vials, which is sort of boring anyway. So, whilst you won't be in the actual fight, you will be the main reason it's even possible!" Amy shrugged, but it was clear she was slightly happier when looking at the situation that way.

"Fine. I'll go... but promise me you'll tell me all about it anyway." The three sisters nodded.

"Okay then, to the attic." Paige directed everyone. Phoebe and Amy followed her lead and headed up the stairs.

"That's sick," commented Piper. "That's her family she wants to help vanquish."

Chris nodded slowly; it was what had happened with him and Leo several times, "Yer, it is sick, but still understandable, and justifiable, in her case. She's been through enough." He could understand it, and he knew what Amy's life with her clan had been like, they hadn't exactly tried hard to avoid killing her either. Blood is only so thick, and after enough has been spilt, it doesn't matter anymore.

Piper arched her eyebrow, "Look whose Mr Understanding now then." She stalked on up the stairs leaving Chris alone in the living room. He glanced around and orbed quickly to the attic.

After the potion was finished the three witches cast a cloaking spell around Amy and sent her to hide just at the top of the stairs. Then the Charmed Ones positioned themselves in the living room, with Chris beside them to fight.

Paige did the honours. "Ready?" Nods all around. She orbed one of the closest crystals into its box, and the house was unshielded. Seconds ticked by. Then suddenly the first of the clan arrived. Piper flicked her hand and it exploded. Ten more of the clan shimmered in and the battle began. Vials of vanquishing potion flew across the room along with fireballs. Piper continued simply blowing them up with her powers. Screams rang out as the demons dissolved into fire and ash.

Piper swore aloud as a demon flew backwards into the grandfather clock, that thing was always getting broken. Phoebe ran out of potions, when an athletic looking demon approached her with dark hair and eyes and perfectly chiselled features she performed a high back kick to his neck, which drove him to his knees. He was then finished off when Paige orbed a cake server into his back.

"Thanks." Phoebe said breathlessly.

"You're welcome." Paige tossed her hair and then took out the next demon coming at her.

Chris turned sharply as a scream erupted behind him; he was just in time to see a tall striking woman burst into flames. Behind her was Amy, she was staring in amazement at her hand.

"Look..." A small fireball materialised in her palm. "How cool is that!"

"Get out of here!" Chris exclaimed.

"But I can help!" Amy protested

"GO!" Chris commanded, whilst throwing another vial at a demon.

"I have the right to be here Chris. I need this." Chris growled in response, he was too busy focussing intently on the demons.

He saw a younger looking demon creeping up behind Paige. There was no time to throw a vial or call out. Without thinking he flicked his wrist, tossing the demon away on to an already broken table using his power of telekinesis. He glanced around at the sisters. Thankfully none of them had noticed his lapse of whitelighter powers into witches. However, Amy was grinning broadly at him.

"Now THAT is cool! I can't believe you can't show people that." Chris grinned back sheepishly, but he trusted Amy not to tell anyone. "CHRIS!"

Chris spun just in time to catch another female demon in the chest with the flip knife that he kept up his sleeve. "Not fair!" He exclaimed. "You can't attack when someone's talking to someone."

"Chris, did no one tell you that these are demons? And cover your back!" Amy rebuked him, the effect was somewhat undermined by her laughter.

So Amy stayed until the end, which was only another minute away anyway. After the last demon had caught one of Amy's small but effective fireballs in his chest and exploded into pieces. The five stood and looked at the destruction of the room.

"Was that everyone?" Piper asked.

Amy nodded, slightly stunned that it was actually over.

"Everyone alright?" Phoebe checked. Nods all round.

"Wait, when did you get here? And were you using _fireballs_?" Paige suddenly noticed Amy and wondered out loud.

Chris shrugged at Amy's reply and pulled her into his chest in yet another hug.

Phoebe's phone began to ring, incongruous to the smoky room; she answered and then held the phone away from her ear. Everyone could hear Elise's yelling.

"I'll be right there Elise." Phoebe assured her before snapping the phone shut, cutting off Elise's rant mid flow.

"Right," Phoebe smiled. "I have to get to work. So... I'll help clean up later." She added at Piper's glare in her direction.

"Want a lift?"Asked Paige. "I'm off to work too." She turned briefly to Amy and frowned. "No more fireballs in the house. Okay?" They then promptly orbed out of the smoky room.

"Typical," sighed Piper, and the phone began to ring in the kitchen. "You two get started on this mess, I'll be right back." And indeed she was right back, with news that the band booked for P3 that night had fallen through and she needed to go immediately.

Chris and Amy both raised their eyebrows but said nothing. Slowly, they began the heavy task of clearing the room. They set about it in silence. Just allowing the time to tick by. After about half an hour Chris looked up from his pile of singed rumble.

"I'll go get us some snacks, and we can take a break." He suggested upon noting Amy's bored, despondent frown. She shrugged in response although her expression lightened considerably given the promise of food.

Chris rooted round in the kitchen for some sustenance. There was a distinct shortage in the kitchen, the girls really didn't have enough time. His frown smoothed as he hit upon gold. Popcorn. A pet love of Amy's. Brilliant. His smile spread across his face. Everything was finally working out. He stuck it in the microwave and stood patiently, watching it spin slowly on the spot behind the glass.

"What's the hold up?" Amy called from the living room.

"It'll be worth it," Chris yelled back at her. "Just wait a few minutes." He could just imagine the frustrated scowl that would now be gracing her face. Amy, no matter how old she was, hated waiting.

At long last it was finished. He tipped the contents of the bag into a large bowl and, bowl in tow, strolled back into the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Charmed does not belong to me.. at all.. ever... at least not in this dimension..

* * *

><p>Chris was just in time to see Amy stumble back, clutching the black fletched arrow that was, protruding from her chest. Chris's heart missed a beat. The bowl of popcorn dropped at his feet and smashed. The pieces of broken glass mixing with the unpopped cornels.<p>

Chris flung his arm in the direction of the darklighter in the corner of the room. He went flying back into the coat hooks and exploded instantly into golden flames.

Chris raced over to Amy, calling for Leo as he ran. He caught her before she hit the floor. Her breathing was heavy but she automatically clutched his sweatshirt material in her tightly clenched fist. Pain flicked across her features but her jaw was set against it, she refused to give into it. Only a single whimper escaped her lips. Her eyes flicked frantically from side to side, searching.

"Amy, Amy." Chris cradled her in his arms, fighting of the tears misting his vision.

"Chris?" Amy replied weakly. "Chris, don't go." Chris's heart caught in his chest, this couldn't be happening. Not again. Not to Amy. She was shaking now, a combination of fear and weakness as the injury sapped her strength. Chris rocked her gently in his arms and stroked her hair.

"I'm here Amy, don't worry, I'm here. Just hold on, Leo will be here soon, he can heal you..." Her feeble shake of her head stilled his tongue.

"He... He won't come Chris."

"He will. He has to." Chris assured himself as much as the words were directed at her. A moment passed. "LEO!" Chris yelled to the empty room. "NOW!" Nothing. No tinkle of orbs of blue light. Just Amy's struggled gasps for air breaking the silence.

"Chris?" Amy asked.

"Yes Amy, I'm here."

"Chris, I'm scared."

Both of them now had streaks of tears racing down their cheeks.

Chris bowed his head and closed his eyes, "I know, Amy." He added quietly. "Me too..." Amy's lips curled up at the corners in a small grin. Then her heart skipped a beat and her breathing faltered. She gasped without seeming to breathe. "No Amy, don't go!" Chris cried out in despair grasping the young girl tighter to his chest, but she was too far gone to even hear him.

Flames seeped from the wound in her chest and spread to engulf her tiny figure. Chris refused to let her go despite the fire burning his arms and chest. Then Amy was gone in the midst of a typical demon death. It seemed so callous that that was all that she had earned, fire befitting every other demon. Chris stayed for a moment, frozen to the spot, not even caring that at any second he could vanish into thin air. After all she was the reason he had survived in the future.

A small jingle behind him alerted him to Leo's arrival. He didn't turn.

"Chris?" Leo spotted Chris. "Sorry that took so long, Wyatt just couldn't let our game finish..." he paused, expecting some response. "Chris?"

Chris rose to his feet slowly and then spun to face his father. Leo gasped as he took in the extensive burns marking Chris's forearms and burnt tatters of a shirt and tear stains down his cheeks.

"Go to hell, Leo." Chris snarled before orbing away, attempting to escape everything. He had lost Amy. Once again Leo had failed to help, to be there when essential. And yet again it was Wyatt that had kept Leo from aiding Chris.

He orbed to the attic without even thinking, all he knew was that he needed a spell to reverse this, to fix it. He materialised in front of the Book of Shadows and began frantically flicking through the weathered pages, not really seeing any of the spells. When he reached the end of the book, he slammed it back to the front pages again and began the motion again. After three flick throughs he slammed it shut and closed his eyes. Deep breaths. This wasn't helping and he knew it. Just as Wyatt had always told him. His emotions clouded with his route to success, before he could do anything he needed to be able to channel his irrational emotions into productive ones. But all his other teachings told him that emotions were the route of his power, considering how he was feeling then he should be able to do anything.

"Chris?" His head snapped up, his lips already curved into a snarl. Leo was the last person he needed to see. Phoebe stood by him staring wide eyed at Chris.

"Chris? I..." Phoebe began and then faltered. Chris gaze flicked to her briefly before flashing back to Leo in an unwavering glare. He didn't want Phoebe's sympathetic look or comforting words. "Chris... I can't imagine what you're going through..." A tidal wave of anger swept through Chris, destroying what was left of his composure. He turned on Phoebe and she visibly cowered away from the intensity in his eyes. No, she didn't understand. He didn't want her sympathy. With every ounce of his strength he pushed past his own potion induced walls protecting him from her empathy power. She would feel what he was feeling and then she would see how empty her words were. She sagged against Leo, gasping. His panicked eyes darted from Phoebe to Chris and back again.

"Stop it!" He yelled, finally making the link. Chris relinquished the emotional barricade he had just inflicted on Phoebe and suddenly looked more like himself. His startled green eyes lowed to the floor in shame. He hadn't thought himself capable of forcing that on anyone.

"I'm sorry." He stuttered at last. Considering he had just burnt whatever bridge he had to the Charmed Ones and if the Book of Shadows couldn't help him then, he reasoned, he would find someone who could. Without any further consideration he launched himself into the Underworld.

After Chris had left Phoebe it felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. Leo supported her and kept her from falling.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you, I just thought... I don't know what I thought. You just seem to know him more than anyone else, and... I should have known better. He was clearly not in his right state of mind before. Who knows what he's capable of? What was he doing to you?" Leo was babbling, unaccustomed to being wrong seemingly.

"I felt it." Phoebe interrupted him. He frowned, questioning her.

"I could feel him being torn to shreds by his own feelings. He can't hold himself together in that; I could barely stand half a minute of that. And he's living with it? He can't lose her, he can't deal with another loss. All his life that's all he's known. Now this? He won't make it. He blames himself..." Now it was Phoebe's turn to babble.

"Blames himself? Didn't look like it from where I was standing." Leo tried and failed to lighten the atmosphere.

"He wants to blame you. He wants to so badly. But he can't. He blames himself." Phoebe couldn't even begin to comprehend why. Although, she recalled Prue's death and how Piper had blamed herself and it didn't seem so strange. Love is irrational, she reminded herself.

Both Leo and Phoebe fell into silence, with no easy way to discuss any recent events. Leo had meant well in fetching Phoebe, recognising that he couldn't help Chris. Now it seemed not even Phoebe could attempt to save Chris.

* * *

><p>It had been five days since Amy had died. Chris poured over every magic book there was searching desperately for the solution, reason and cause behind her death. He didn't eat or sleep, except when his eyes betrayed him and drooped down in exhaustion. He had already vanquished the darklighter, the rest of Amy's clan who had sent the darklighter, and a mass other demons that had been caught in his way, but it wasn't enough, it didn't bring her back, it didn't solve anything.<p>

Despite only knowing this Amy for a matter of days, he felt like he had lost _his_ Amy, the Amy he had known his whole life. He had lost his big sister and best friend. At times his Amy had shone out despite the change in age, and now she was dead. When he went back to the future, she wouldn't be there. She never would again. Even the memories that he clung to weren't real any more. When he was born in this time frame, she would already be dead.

Once again his eyes clouded with frustrated tears. He couldn't **do** anything. He hurled the book of shadows into the corner of the room. The crash it caused made Paige flinch from her spot just inside the doorway of the attic. Chris noticed her, lip quivering slightly, eyes still misted.

"Chris…? You need to eat and rest you know." Paige ventured, Chris stared down at the now empty stand for the Book of Shadows and shook his head. "At least eat something. Starving yourself isn't going to bring her back."

"Don't you think I know that? I've tried everything already…" Chris stopped realising that half the things he had tried would show them he was part witch.

"Well, maybe I can help. I'm sure Piper and Pheobe…" Paige trailed off as she noted Chris's stare.

"There's nothing you can do." Chris half yelled across the room. His frustrated anger broke free and he kicked the abandoned stuffed bear of Wyatt's across the length of the room, before slamming his fist into the wall. Paige stood stiffly, stunned by Chris's behaviour. "God!" Chris winced as he felt and heard a bone in his hand break on impact. He clasped the injured hand to his chest and bit his lip so as to stop the building whimper of pain bursting free.

Paige advanced slowly, as one might approach an injured dog, and slid an arm around Chris's shoulder to lead him downstairs.

"We can heal that…" He shook her off and gazed apologetically at her.

"I have to go." Chris explained briefly before orbing out. Paige rolled her eyes to the heavens before orbing downstairs to her sisters.

"So, did you talk to him?" Piper asked immediately.

"Yup," Paige sunk defeated into an armchair.

"That good, huh." Phoebe commented.

"I don't know what else to do. He won't listen. He won't sleep. He won't eat. He just broke his hand by the sound of it. How are we supposed to help?" Paige asked dejectedly.

"I told you he just needs time. If he's lasted this long, he has a chance." Phoebe reasoned.

"He won't even let Leo heal those burns..." Piper looked down at her feet, she felt bad, kind of. Phoebe had told them of Chris's injuries briefly but Paige and Piper hadn't seen them due to Chris's sudden interest in long sleeved tops.

"I can't even begin to imagine what he's going though now." Paige added, Phoebe lowered her gaze, she knew that those words were worthless just as they were when she had voiced them, now she knew exactly what he was going through, but she wouldn't tell her sister's that.

* * *

><p>Up in the attic, Chris was taking action. He shoved a small rucksack full of candles, crystals and ingredients to almost any potion he wanted to make. He glanced round the room once more before he left. It was just a room, but it held only bitter sentiments and emptiness to him. In a flurry of blue orbs he was gone.<p>

After what felt like the longest orb he had ever taken he arrived back in his room in P3. He secured the locks quickly and efficiently. Chris grimaced at what he was about to do, thank god that the Charmed Ones didn't know, this went against all the rules they had ever taught him. He set the candles in the circle and began the summoning.

"Hear these words, hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me I summon thee

Cross now the great divide"

And for good measure he added;

"Demon spirit, I call to thee

I who wish to set you free

Cross on over, so you may help

Come to me, Reveal yourself."

The orbs spiralling in the circle weren't exactly the traditional blue colour. There has a purple tinge to the orbs and they seemed slow and forced. Chris's brow furrowed, he focused only on Amy. This had to work, he had no more ideas. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the magic to succeed.

"Chris?" Her voice was light, curious and confused. Just like he remembered her.

"Amy?" He stared in disbelief.

"Really Chris? Sentimental much. You can't be doing this and you know it." Her rebuke was gentle but firm. Chris frowned Amy was... different... It wasn't exactly the child who had died in his arms, but it wasn't the woman he had left behind. Amy looked like a 14 year old but she spoke with the voice of the adult that Chris had known in the future. "Chris, I can't stay. They'll know it was you who cast this spell and then your cover will be blown... Then the whole futures screwed."

"Amy?" He paused, collecting his thoughts. "Which Amy are you?"

"No idea. A mix I suppose. What did you expect though? You weren't exactly focussing on one spirit so you got both. That was a bit of a ragged thinking, calling anything and everything of me that has ever and would ever exist of me that you even vaguely knew."

"I was rushed... What do I do?"

Amy smiled her 14 year olds smile and shrugged, "Keep going? There's still some future worth saving, Bianca, your family, your brother."

"And you?"

Another shrug, "I'm... I'm dead Chris. Here and in your future too. That's not gonna change any time soon." Chris glanced away from her spectral form. "Chris? Honey? That's okay. I'm okay with that. I need to go. Now." Chris nodded slowly and forced a small smile.

"Thank you." They both knew what he meant. She bowed her head, and in a moment she was gone again in a whirl of purple orbs.

Chris sunk on to his small sofa and curled up into a tight ball. He hadn't asked what he had wanted to. Was she happy? Safe? Stuck in the Wastelands? Or had she moved on? Too late. He slept.

* * *

><p>Chris wandered from his room into the thriving mass of P3 goers dancing along to the upbeat music. He groaned. His head was throbbing to the beat. He felt half dead after completely ignoring all the general necessities of life for so long. Even after sleeping for about 16 hours he didn't feel that much better. He pushed his way through the people and over to the bar.<p>

Piper, Paige and Phoebe sat round the bar relaxing. Wyatt was with his granddad for the evening which meant a relative freedom for Piper for one night. Not that she wanted it, her sister's had insisted on her taking a night off. Paige spotted Chris first and waved him over. He came, reluctantly.

"Hey. He lives!" Paige exclaimed, then instantly regretted her choice of words.

Chris grinned grimly. "Just. I feel dead to be honest. Any chance of a drink and some food?" Piper smiled and ordered for him quickly, knowing that this wasn't the time to object. Both her sisters had been worrying about Chris lately, especially Phoebe, so she had to try to fix that. Though, as Chris leaned over the bar to receive his drink his shirt sleeve rode up his arm revealing inflamed burnt skin. She averted her eyes, Phoebe hadn't been joking. Paige had seen it too and she wasn't so subtle.

"God Chris! You need to get that healed!" Chris stared at her for a moment, and then tugged at his shirt sleeve uncomfortably.

"I suppose. It draws attention, even in the Underworld. Makes it difficult for anything to get done. Later, okay?" Paige nodded slowly.

"We can get someone other than Leo..." Phoebe added. She sat stiffly on her bar stool, tense, certain that Chris could snap at any time.

Chris bobbed his head quickly, "That would probably be a good idea; maybe my hand as well." He lifted his still broken and still painful hand, before replacing it cautiously back in his lap. He paused then continued, trying to stop the oncoming awkward silence. "So did I miss anything?"

"Not much really. Without you we have a lot less demons to vanquish." Paige smiled.

"And a lot more time on our hands." Piper added under her breath.

Chris smiled back at them with a half smile, even without Amy, his cause was the same; he could still save the future... At least, he could save most of it.

"I can most definitely solve that problem."

* * *

><p>THE END! Wow that took a while. Sorry if anyone hates me for killing off Amy. But the whole idea when I was writing this was it was like an extra episode that fitted into cannon with the series. Also, I couldn't in good faith have stuck Amy in foster care.<p>

Anyway. Thank you so much for reading this far :) And I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe I'll write something else soonish.. but only if the plot bunny comes to visit this Easter. xxx


End file.
